


Just Give It a Rub

by justbewhelmed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:58:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbewhelmed/pseuds/justbewhelmed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I LOVE COMMENTS AND ADVICE BTW. chanks. :D</p></blockquote>





	Just Give It a Rub

Hermione heard the rain splatter against the windowpane and instinctively snuggled deeper into the fluffy blanket she had tucked herself into.

"I love this type of weather", she said with her eyes closed, paying attention to the sound of rain hitting the roof.

She heard Draco scoff at the end of the sofa. She could practically see him rolling his eyes even with her eyes shut.

"What?" she asked with an amused voice, "Do you not enjoy snuggling up with me after all?"

"One: I don't snuggle. Two: Your feet are especially coldest during this time of the year." He said with an incredulous tone at his second point.

Hermione opened an eye from where she sat on the sofa and glanced at where he sat beside her feet, "And?"

"Really? Don't play dumb. I'm the one that suffers your icicle like toes at all hours of the night." His voice full of pity for himself. He raised her feet onto his lap and started to rub the bone that arched out. "You act like you're doing it in your sleep but I know better."

She sighed in pleasure at the feeling, his hands were like furnaces and her feet were freezing. She pushed her feet further into his lap.

She wiggled her toes at his abs when he stopped, "Yes Draco I tuck my feet in between your calves but only because you are ridiculously warm at night and I'm smart enough to take advantage of that."

"Is that right?" he asked with an sarcastic voice whilst sounding amused.

She huffed and nodded, "Yes, now rub my feet like a good boyfriend"

She heard a low laugh from him and closed her eyes at the sound. When he continued sliding his thumb over the bone, her heart felt considerably lighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I LOVE COMMENTS AND ADVICE BTW. chanks. :D


End file.
